Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You?
by Untamed Loner
Summary: Based on the song by Kellie Pickler. Jacob and Bella get close after Edward leaves. They share a night of passion and their relationship developes further. What happens with Edward comes back? Will Bella realize just how much Jacob loves her?


Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters mentioned below. I do not own any lyrics from the song Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You, sung by Kellie Pickler.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at any Twilight FanFiction. It's a sorta songfic. I only used the first two verses and chorus because I want to have a happier ending than the whole song would allow. I strongly suggest you listen to the song before you read this fic, but you don't have to.**

Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You?

"He's never coming back, is he?"

Jacob Black looked up from the car he was currently working on. Bella was sitting on the sofa, staring outside at the light rain that had begun to fall.

"I don't think so, Bells," he answered softly.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes before turning to look at him. Her brown eyes stared at him with a sadness that ran deep within her soul. It cut him like a knife, but it was better than the hollow expression she had worn for the first few months the bloodsucker had been gone.

"Do you think I'll ever get better?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jacob laid his tools down on the ground and walked over to sit beside her. She instantly went into his embrace, shivering as his over-heated skin warmed her.

"I know you will. Look at how different you are now from when he first left," Jacob pointed out.

She sighed again.

"You're right."

"Of course, I am! When will you learn, Bella? I am always right," Jacob informed her smugly.

"Oh, whatever, Jake!" Bella laughed, shoving him playfully.

He barely felt it, but lent back just the same, laughing with her. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead before standing up and going back to his car. She flopped down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Jacob hurried in out of the rain, having smelt her cooking from a mile out. As he walked into the living room, he shook himself off.

"Way to get the entire living room wet, you dog!" Bella laughed from the kitchen.

He glanced up to see her watching him through the open doorway. He flashed her a smile, walking towards her. She stopped him with a spatula.

"Stop right there, mutt. If you want any of my cooking, you'll go change out of those wet clothes," Bella insisted, giving him a stern look.

"Fine," Jacob grumbled, hurrying into his room.

He came back out a minute later with a new pair of shorts on, only his hair remaining wet. He walked into the kitchen and stood behind her, his arms around her waist.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Fish. Billy and Charlie caught enough to feed the entire pack," Bella said, smiling slightly.

"I assume that means I'll have to share some of this with them?" Jacob questioned, still nibbling at her neck.

"Yes. They went out to grab me a few last minute things. They should be back any minute, so will you cut that out?" Bella asked, trying to move out of his grasp.

"Ah, come on, Bells! You know Charlie would be thrilled if he caught us together. And I don't think Dad would mind too much," Jacob whined, keeping his arms around her.

"I would," Bella replied, struggling against his hold.

Jacob ignored her and started to blow raspberries against her neck.

"JAKE! Stop it!" Bella laughed, trying again to get away.

Jacob let her go, laughing along with her. She went back to her cooking while he leaned against the counter, watching her. She would occasionally look up at him, only to blush when she met his eyes. He loved knowing he had that effect on her.

Just as she was putting dinner on the table, they heard the police cruiser pull up. Charlie and Billy came through the door, a grocery bag in Billy's lap.

"Here you go, Bella. The dessert you asked for," Billy said, handing her the bag.

"Thanks, Billy," Bella grinned, taking it into the kitchen.

She came back out to find the men sitting around the table, waiting on her. As soon as she took her place, they dug in, shoveling the food into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in years. She smiled and slowly ate her own meal.

The conversation went from last night's football game to the latest news on the reservation. As the night dragged on, Bella began cleaning up the kitchen, washing dishes and setting out the dessert.

She had wanted something special to go with the meal tonight, so she had sent Billy and Charlie out to get the chocolate pastries from the small bakery just outside of Forks. They were a personal favorite of hers and she knew the men would like them just as much. When she put some of them on a platter in the middle of the table, each of them took one. By the time she had come back from washing the dishes, none were left.

"Well, it's a good thing I kept a few for myself in there," Bella huffed good naturedly.

All three gave her guilty looks and she laughed lightly, picking up the platter and taking it back into the kitchen. The sounds of the TV being turned on floated in from the living room and she felt herself relaxing into the simplicity of it all. Jacob walked in and took up his place leaning against the counter again. They talked comfortably while their dads watched the game.

"Can I come by tomorrow?" Bella asked softly as Charlie said goodbye to Billy.

"You better," Jacob murmured, giving her a hug and a swift kiss goodbye.

Bella smiled and nodded once before hopping into the cruiser with Charlie.

* * *

The breeze that blew in from the open window was causing goosebumps on her arms and legs, but she remained vigilant, lying on his bed. They had spent most of the day together, but she was eager to spend her first night alone with him. He had patrol until midnight since Victoria had yet to be caught. She would occasionally glance out the window, looking at the tree line for any sign of glowing eyes.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a dark figure hopped in through the window, landing beside her on the bed. She smiled and instantly moved closer to him.

"You know, you could catch a chill leaving the window open like that," Jacob warned, leaning over her.

"Hmm. Perhaps next time I'll keep it closed and you can figure out a different way to sneak in here," Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He chuckled as he bent down for a kiss. She let out a breath and savored the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Her hands tangled in his hair and she arched against him, needing his heat closer.

He gave a gruff moan and his fingers began dancing up her sides, under her shirt. They stopped just at her bra and moved slowly to the front, teasing the sensitive skin there.

"Jake," she sighed, her eyes closed in pleasure.

His lips moved slowly down to her jaw then on to her neck. He was stopped from going further by the t-shirt she wore. Leaning back, he began pulling it off and over her head. She sat up slightly and unhooked her bra, sending it to join her shirt on the floor. He sighed as that part of her body was revealed to him.

She was unhappy with his staring and pulled him back down for another kiss. Her tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, begging for entrance. The feel of her mouth, open beneath his, caused Jacob to groan, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one accepting defeat.

She finally broke the kiss, needing air. His lips began travelling again, moving down to the waistband of her shorts. His hands shook as he began pushing them down and off her legs, leaving her in nothing but panties. He smiled slightly, noticing they didn't match the bra that was somewhere on his floor.

"You're beautiful, Bells. So beautiful," he sighed, kissing her again.

She clenched her fingers in his hair, moaning her pleasure as his hand slipped between her legs.

"Oh, God, Jake!"

Her wetness was seeping through the thin material of her underwear, making him shake with need for her. He grabbed his own desire by the throat, holding back as he tried to make her ready for him.

She was kissing and biting at his neck, moaning softly as his fingers worked on her. She wanted to have him as mad with desire for her as she was for him. She removed her hands from his hair and skimmed down his side, causing him to tremble as they came to a stop at his shorts. Deftly, she pushed the offending article of clothing down, eager to feel his skin against hers.

Growling softly, he yanked at her panties, causing them to rip. She cried out as he shoved a finger inside her. She bit down on his shoulder, trying to be quiet. Billy was asleep in the next room.

She was so tight and hot around his finger, he almost came right then. He could easily imagine it was another part of him sheathed in her wet heat. All the blood was rushing to his head and he was having trouble breathing. His entire body was tensed over her, aching for release that he refused to give it.

"Jake. Please," she moaned, arching against his hand.

He began moving his finger, taunting her. She whimpered, her eyes slammed shut as she focused on his touch. Her hips moved against his hand, seeking the release that she needed. He added another finger inside her and swallowed her cry with a kiss. When she was close to the edge, he withdrew his fingers, chuckling slightly at her protests.

He was dead serious as he prepared to enter her. He leaned down and kissed her ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, plunging into her fully.

She screamed, biting his shoulder to keep it from being too loud. He held still above her, one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life. His body was begging him to move, just a little, and give it that friction it was craving. He was panting with the effort of not moving, his eyes watering from the near pain of it.

Slowly, her body adjusted to him. He could feel it as her walls softened. She was suddenly moaning, arching against him, begging him to move. He slowly pulled out of her before slamming back in.

They both moaned at the feeling. He repeated the move, enjoying the way her body moved with him. They developed a steady rhythm of withdraw and return. The bed squeaked softly as their speed increased.

"Oh, God, Jake. Oh, God," she whimpered, moving against him.

"Bells.. I can't… hold out… much longer," he panted, crashing back into her.

She either didn't hear or didn't understand, but her grip tightened and she threw her head back. He couldn't resist and bent down to lick at her throat, groaning at the salty taste of her skin. Her fingers pulled at his hair and she whispered his name over and over.

He finally felt her tense under him and she let out a gasp, arching completely off the bed. Her walls clenched around him as she was overcome by her orgasm. He pumped into her once, twice more before he felt his seed spill inside of her.

They lay together for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.

"My God, Bella. That was…. amazing," Jacob sighed, holding her close.

Bella mumbled something in return before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Their relationship took a turn, then. They had been spending all their time together, but it was different now. Bella let him kiss her in front of Charlie and Billy. She didn't mind if he wanted to hold her while they were at one of the many bonfires the pack seemed to have. She spent the night more often and kept her window open for him when she was at her own home. Jacob started to feel like everything was finally working out.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

He was out on patrol one night when he smelled them. The bloodsuckers were back. His first thought was of Bella. Abandoning his post, he tore off in the direction of her house. He phased in the woods across the street. He could smell the leech in the air and felt the urge to gag.

He ran across the road and around to Bella's window.

It was open, like it had been every night she was home. He climbed the tree outside and peeked in.

_He_ was there. And she was crying while he held her. Jacob watched as he lifted her face up and the two kissed.

It was disgusting. He felt his heart break as Bella leaned into the filthy bloodsucker, pulling him closer.

He couldn't take watching anymore. It was obvious what was going to happen.

The vampires were back. Bella would go back to them and continue on with the life she had been leading before they left. The past few months would never be mentioned again and it would be as if they had never happened.

Sorrowfully, he walked back to the woods, phasing as soon as the trees hid him from sight.

* * *

Jacob stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, cursing Bella Swan for breaking his heart again. It was completely unfair. She had come driving up here the past week, all smiles, telling him how great it was now that the bloodsuckers were back. She had expected them to be able to go right back to being friends.

And he, the poor fool that he was, had given her exactly what she wanted.

All the passion he had unlocked in her for him would be forgotten. They would go back to simply being friends.

_I remember the way you made love to me  
Like I was all you'd ever need  
Did you change your mind  
Well I didn't change mine_

He hadn't talked to her in two weeks. She had tried calling, but he couldn't convince himself to call her back. He had promised they could still be friends, but how could he? How could he just be friends with her when all he wanted was to pull her into his arms and make love to her again? He wanted to show her that the passion between them was real. That the love between them was real. It hurt like hell knowing that she had chosen Edward over him again.

He hadn't expected her to give up so easily though. After three days, she had stopped calling. She didn't even come by to see him. All contact was just dropped. He would have worried if it hadn't been for the fact that Charlie hadn't called with bad news.

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all  
We were best friends now we don't even talk  
You broke my heart  
Ripped my world apart_

He hated Edward Cullen. It went deeper than the whole vampire/werewolf thing. Cullen had what Jacob wanted. Cullen had the love of his life. Cullen had the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Cullen had his everything. Cullen had Bella.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you_

Groaning, Jacob turned over onto his side, staring out at the moon. It was close to two in the morning and he hadn't been able to sleep for the past four days. It was starting to take it's toll on him.

He couldn't sleep, though. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. Every time he slept, he dreamt of her. Every time he woke up, he missed her. Just laying here brought him a world of pain.

It was the first and last place they had made love. If he inhaled strongly enough, he could still smell her scent lingering on the sheets. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could still feel her body pressed against his side.

_I can't get you out of my head  
I still feel you in this bed  
Left me all alone  
You couldn't be more gone _

Billy knew something was wrong with him. Hell, the whole reservation knew something was wrong with him.

His garage was totaled. He'd come back from seeing Bella with that thing and had been unable to control himself. He'd walked into the garage and seen her sitting on the sofa, reading a book or bent over the engine of a car, trying to understand more about his love of them.

He'd fallen to his knees, tears running down his face.

He saw her laughing as Quil, Embry, and him fought on the concrete. He saw her smiling at him as he kissed her.

It had been too much. His anger had gotten the better of him. He'd thrown everything he could get his hands on. The car was beyond repair. The sofa was in shreds. Some of his tools were bent completely in half. He might be able to fix the garage, but he'd never be able to fix the whole in his heart.

Really, why should he want her back? She had chosen that leech over him time after time. Why was he fighting so hard for someone who obviously didn't want him? Let her stay with the bloodsucker. She wanted to give up her life so bad, he wouldn't stand in her way.

_From falling apart to fighting mad  
From wanting you back to not giving a damn  
I've felt it all  
I've been to the wall _

Even as the thought entered his head, he knew he'd never be able to do it. He'd fight Bella every step of the way if he had to. He couldn't just stand back and let her be turned into one of them.

Tomorrow, he'd call her up and see if she wanted to come over. They could take a walk on the beach and talk, just like old times.

With that thought, he rolled over and was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

The sun coming through the window woke him up the next morning. He rolled over, attempting to fall back asleep, but was met with resistance. Something was blocking him.

Or rather, someone.

He opened his eyes, shocked to discover Bella asleep in bed with him. She murmured softly, snuggling against his chest. His arms instantly went around her ever though his mind was reeling.

He had no idea what she was doing here, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He stared at her, memorizing every detail of her perfect face, wanting to make the moment last forever.

All too soon in his mind, she woke up. Yawning slightly and stretching out beside him.

"Morning, sleepy-head," he chuckled.

"Morning," she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Bella?" Jacob called.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, hurt evident in her eyes.

"You-you don't want me here?" she whispered, tears making her eyes sparkle.

"Of course I want you here, Bells. I just don't understand why you're here," Jacob explained.

Bella looked at him for a long moment. He waited patiently for her answer. Slowly, she sat up, breaking out of his embrace. He hated how empty his arms felt without her.

"I love you, Jacob," Bella said.

"I love you too, Bella," Jacob answered, still frowning.

Bella bit her lip, looking at him curiously. His eyes darted to the movement and his breathing became labored. Before he knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against his and she was straddling him.

He allowed himself to enjoy it for a little while before breaking away from her.

"You haven't answered my question, Bella. What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, his voice harder than usual.

"I told you. I love you," Bella frowned.

"And I love you, but that doesn't answer my question," Jacob sighed.

Bella continued to frown at him. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No, Jake. You don't understand. I _love_ you. I want to be with _you_. I choose _you_," Bella clarified.

Jacob stared at her, scared to hope, but not seeing any hesitation in her eyes.

In one swift movement, he had them flipped over so he was pinning her to the bed. His lips swooped down and landed on hers, kissing her with all the longing and intensity that had been building up in him over the last week.

"Tell me again," he ordered as he broke away.

"I love you," Bella smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to really mean those words, Bells," Jacob sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I have a rough guess," Bella chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I bet you're not even close," Jacob denied, lowering his lips closer to hers.

"Since I first came back to Forks," Bella guessed.

"Wrong. Since the first moment I saw you when we were little. I've loved you from before we used to make mud pies together," Jacob informed her.

Bella's eyes still sparkled with tears as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Make love to me, Jacob," she whispered when she pulled away.

"Yes," Jacob agreed, sealing the deal with a kiss.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you_

* * *

**Okay! So my first taste of Twilight writing. Tell me what you think! If I have enough people liking this fandom from me, I might post a longer story once I've finished with my HP stories.**


End file.
